totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Walcz do samego końca
Tori wciąż stała za sterem statku, kierując nim. Tori: Hej, hej, hej, hej, zniszczy wasz cała armada. O.. nie zauważyłam was. Odszedła od steru i poszła do zasłoniętego okna. Tori: Więc ostatnio na Wyspie. Wycieczka! Zawodnicy zostali zabrani na pokład, gdzie przez jeden dzień pożyli sobie jako piraci. Rozbawiali śpiewając w typowo pirackie przyśpiewki w duetach, zasmakowali w super słodkiej podróbie pirackiego alkoholu, który odurzył ich mocniej niż można było się wydawać oraz na koniec stoczyli typowo piracką walkę na szable. W tym zamieszaniu nieoczekiwanie wygrała Cilia, a jej koleżanka która wdarła się w diabelski romans została wystrzelona z statku. Złapała za wciągnik i odsłoniła roletę. Tori: Teraz płyniemy na tą dziwną wyspę gdzie wcześniej ich zabrałam. Ponownie spotkamy dzikusy i będą mieli zabawne. Finałowa trójka, trzy miliony do wygrania i coraz mniej czasu. Zapraszam was na ekscytujący półfinał Wyspy Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę.'' ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Poziom pierwszy, pod statkiem Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Cała trójka została zaprowadzona po eliminacjach do dwój pokoi pod pokładem , gdzie był pokój jednoosobowy oraz dwuosobowy. Jako że łatwo im było się podzielić Marcus wziął jedno osobówkę , a Cilia z Noelem poszli do dwu osobówki gdzie spędzili tam noc. '' Kabina Nr 30 ''Była to średniej wielkości kabina z dwoma zawieszonymi hakami i kilkoma drewnianymi meblami oraz niewielkim stolikiem z krzesłem. Noel półprzytomny leżał na jednym z nich a Cilia trzymała przy nim worek z lodem. '''Noel: Co się właściwie dzieje..? Chciał obrócić głową, a dziewczyna go zatrzymała. Cilia: Spokojnie, troszkę w walce cię poturbowali. Noel: W walce.. ale to chyba. Chciał myśleć, ale go zabolała głowa ponownie. Cilia: No już spokojnie. Podeszła wziąć jeszcze jeden worek i zamieniła go z tym. Cilia: Trochę jeszcze po napoju was zemdliło i widać jeszcze po was trzyma. Noel: A co z tobą? Cilia: Na mnie jakoś się nie odbiło. Uśmiechnęła się i podstawiła sobie krzesło i siadła. Cilia:'No ale nie to mnie martwi. ''Spojrzała posępnie w bok. '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam wyrzuty , że nie zagłosowałam na Marcusa, ale Cassie naprawdę mnie zawiodła. Ale.. w sumie zasłużyło się jej. Tak to ona zdradziła! Noel: W sumie chociaż jednemu. Cilia: Nom , a niestety wiesz. Noel: Tak? Cilia: Zależało ci na Cassie? Noel zrobił nieco skrzywioną minę. Czuł się trochę zaskoczony. Noel:'''tego bym tak nie określił, ale chyba trzeba było Marcusa wyrzucić. '''Cilia: No ale.. może on też cierpi.. w samotności. Dziwnie szyderczo się uśmiechnęła. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): To było coś dziwnego .. może to omam po tym napoju ? Kabina Nr 31 Tymczasem Marcus również osłabiony, ale w nieco lepszym i tak stanie leżał wygodnie na jednym z hamaków. Marcus: Cholera.. że też tak mnie to wzięło. Nerwowo walnął w ścianę. Marcus: Że też te karaluchy jeszcze nie odpadły. Nagle się jednak uśmiechnął. Marcus: Ale z drugiej strony. Wstał spoglądając na podłogę. Marcus: Będę miał zabawę z nimi. Zobaczymy jak szybko uda mi się nastawić przeciwko nim samym. Wstał i podszedł wziąć łyka wody. Marcus : 'Ale jedno nie daje mi spokoju. ''Włożył rękę i wyjął zdjęci Cassie, spoglądając na nie. Nagle dostał ponownie słabości ze względu że się zdenerwował. Rzucił wodą i podszedł do świecy podpalając jej zdjęcie. '''Marcus: Co ja właściwie robię . Spoglądał i chuchnął rozdmuchując popiół. Marcus: I co czuję. Spojrzał przez chwilę na swoje ręce. Marcus: Ten pocałunek.. Wciąż jednak będę cię nienawidził. Rozejrzał się i padł na hamak. Marcus: No nie mogę.. co się dzieje w sercu.. zaraz! Ja je mam! Korytarz pod pokładem Gdy po jakiś dziesięciu minutach chłopacy się w miarę ogarnęli cała trójka miała wyjść na korytarz. Pierwsi wyszli Noel i Cilia. Noel: Dzięki ale będzie dobrze. Szybko uciekł od dziewczyny, który wyszła z lodem. CIlia: Ale nie warto ryzykować. Noel: Zachłodzisz mnie na śmierć! Padła załamana na podłogę. Cilia: Ale ja chciałam ci pomóc. Wzięła lód i przyłożyła sobie do głosy. Cilia: No może nie będziesz zły jak ja wezmę jeden woreczek. Noel:'''Na pewno się nie .. ''Nagle oberwał drzwiami które otworzył Marcus i padł na ziemię. '' '''Marcus : '''Nie blokuj mi następnym razem ! ''Zatrzasnął a dziewczyna pobiegła i położyła mu lód na twarz. '' '''Cilia: '''A mówiła, że pozorny zabezpieczony! '''Noel: Postaram się nie zwątpić. Pomogła mu wstać i oboje dziwnie spoglądali na Marcusa, który stał jak gdyby nic. Noel: Wiesz. Marcus: Co? Spojrzał się a szmugler nagle odwrócił wzrok. Noel: Nieważne.. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Sama jego obecność mnie już porządnie wkurza.. Ale jeszcze trochę.. jeszcze trochę i będę w finale! '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Rzygać mi się chce jak ich widzę.. Nie sądziłem że ci lepsi dadzą się tak wywalić i muszę z miernotami walczyć. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Dzisiaj dam z siebie wszystko! A z Noelem na pewno uda nam się go pokonać. Mimo wszystko.. liczę że on stanie po mojej stronie. Ktoś musi odpłacić Marcusowi za wszystkie krzywdy jakie on zrobił! ''Stali przez krótszą chwilę, aż w końcu pojawił się głos Tori z głośników. 'Tori:'Zawodnicy.. mam kiepskie wiadomości. '''Marcus: Co tym razem? Spojrzał na stolik, który lekko się trząsł. Wibracje wkrótce poczuła cała reszta. Noel: O nie .. Nagle jedna z desek pękła i zaczęła do korytarza wciekać woda. Noel: Ona chce nas zabić! Zaczął nerwowo biegać w kółko. Cilia: Ale.. ja nie chcę umierać. Marcus westchnął rozczarowany i podszedł do klapy. Marcus: Jasne.. bo ona nas utopi. Złapał za wieczko, ale nie chciało się otworzyć. Na klapie stał blok wielkiego kamienia. Marcus: Co do. Wytężył się i uderzył barkiem ale to nic nie dawało. Cilia: Zróbmy coś .. Kucnęła i wzięła dywan chcąc zablokować dziurę. Noel: To nam nie pomoże ! Wróćmy do kabin. Szybko złapał drzwi , ale okazały się zablokowane. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli mnie zabiją.. to będzie strata dla całej ludzkości! Cilia: Pomożecie mi to zaczyna skutkować. Zatykała, ale nagle urwała się kolejna deska i fala wody ją nieco odepchnęła. Marcus: Szkoda że mocniej nie oberwałaś. Kolejna deska nagle się oderwała i strumień wody uderzył go w twarz. Cilia: Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo gdybym była taka jak ty. Noel: Może odłożymy niesnaski na bok? Marcus się dziwnie spojrzał i zaśmiał. Cilia: Ma rację więc się nie śmiej. I wiem co można zrobić. Wstała i walnęła powiększając dziurę. Woda zalała już prawie całe pomieszczenie, jedynie było widać ich głowy. Cilia: Wdech i nura. Złapała głęboki oddech i zanurkowała wypływając. Noel: Zaczekaj! Chciał zrobić podobnie, ale się zachłysnął. Marcus: Idiota.. Hahaha! Noel posłał mu swoje wrogie spojrzenie . Po chwili zderzyli się z sufitem. Złapali szybko oddech i wypłynęli przez kadłub. Nieznana wyspa Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wysepka nie jest do końca nieznana. Jest to wyspa na której byli podczas jednego z zadań. Dokładnie tą wyspą jest egzotyczna wyspa Iksos, gdzie w jej dżungli znajduje wioska dzikich ludożerców. Powiadają jednak, że jest to sztuczny rezerwat utrzymywany głównie w celach sprawdzenia adaptacji różnych gatunków do innych środowisk. Plaża Tori wygodnie sobie leżała w stroju kąpielowym w przeciwsłonecznych okularach wysmarowana kremem oraz z lusterkiem słonecznym do opalana. Obok na stoliku leżała krótkofalówka oraz stała szklanka z lemoniadą z parasolką i lodem w środku. Tori: Ale dzisiaj jest przyjemnie ciepło. Nagle zawiał lekki zefirek i wygodnie przekręciła głową układając poduszkę. Tori: Mogłam tutaj przypłynąć wcześniej. Westchnęła i wygodnie się przesunęła. Nagle jednak usłyszała chlapanie. Tori: Hmm? Zdjęła na chwilę okulary i zobaczyła Cilię która wypłynęła. Tori: O przeżyłaś.. a co z chłopakami? Szybko wstała i podbiegła. Cilia: Dlaczego chciałaś nas utopić! Po chwili również i chłopacy się wyłonili. Noel: Tlenu. Westchnął głęboko, ale zauważył że po drodze stracił swój płaszcz. Noel: Zgubiłem go!? Znowu!!! Marcus: Jak mi nie przykro. Cilia: Możesz darować sobie te wredne opinie. Marcus: Bo nie ma nic ciekawszego niż twój magiczny świat miłości i dobra. Zrobił maślane oczka i zatrzepotał, żeby ją wkurzyć, a ta go chciała chlapnąć ale dał nura u oblała Noela który się zachłysnął ponownie. Noel: Szlak! Zaczął jak szalały machać, aż odkaszlnął. Cilia: Jenny. Podpłynęła i pomogła mu wyjść na brzeg. Położyła go na ziemi i szybko zrobiła mu masaż serca. Nagle Marcus się wynurzył i sam podpłynął. Marcus: I to ja go próbuję zabić. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wszyscy widzieli, że to był wypadek. Ja nie chciałam mu zrobić przykrości. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Znowu! Znowu bym się udusił! Cała trójka stała już na plaży. Noel jakoś znowu przeżył zachłyśnięcie i wstał. Tori: Liczyłam że dłużej to zajmie. Marcus: Nasze wyjście? Tori: Nie.. topienie was. Westchnęła smutno i odłożyła blaszane lusterko. Tori: No ale jeśli już jesteście witam was na wyspie Iksos na której byliście. Cilia: Tej z tymi ludożercami?! Nagle Noel zemdlał, a Marcus się uśmiechnął radośnie. Tori: Tak to ta egzotyczna wyspa. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak miło. Pamiętam jak w kotle się gotowali. Aż żałuję że wtedy ich nie zostawiłem , ale cóż. Trzeba było pobyć się rywali z przeciwnej drużyny. Choć jak o tym myślę. Dobrze im poszło bo w sumie sam ze swojej zostałem. Cilii udało się przywrócić po raz kolejny Noela. Noel: Miałem dziwny sen.. myślałem że jesteśmy na ludożerczej wyspie, a Marcus właśnie szykuje się żeby mnie zabić. Cilia: Spokojnie ... to tylko. Nagle wyskoczył mu Marcus z pozginanym lusterkiem na wygląd pręta. Marcus: Rzeczywisty koszmarrr! Ten nagle odskoczył nieco dalej w wodę. Marcus: Ahahahaha!!! Cilia: Przestaniesz?! Nagle Tori głośnym piśnięciem przywróciła ich ponownie do porządku. Marcus :'''Kiedyś ja ci tym zatrąbię do ucha. '''Tori: No więc.. jako że jest was tylko trójka dam wam proste zadanko na początek. Odwróciła się i wskazała na dżunglę. Tori:'Jako że ostatnim razem przynieśliście mi kapelusz to teraz jakoś on mi się znudził i chciałabym coś więcej. Przynieście mi może.. ''Zastanowiła się przez chwilkę. '''Tori: Naszyjnik wodza! Tak! Kto go przyniesie to zdobędzie miejsce w finale. Pozostali natomiast staną do drugiego zadania o drugie miejsce w finale. Nagle okazało się, że statek całkowicie się rozpadł. Tori: No .. ja załatwię jakiś transport. Noel: A z ciekawości, gdzie Hank i Bucky ? Tori: Oni.. A oni chyba są na wywiadzie. Zresztą.. czas goni a musicie wykonać zadanie, więc ruszać! Zatrąbiła na start i cała trójka wbiegła w krzaki. Tori: Na czym stanęło.. a tak! Wzięła komórkę i wysłała sma-a i po chwili położyła się dalej się opalając. Dżungla, zarośla Cilia i Noel pobiegli jak najdalej zostawiając Marcusa samego i ruszyli prosto przez gęste krzaki. Cilia: Nie jesteś zły za dzisiejszy poranek? Noel: Dlaczego? Chciałaś być miła no i.. Trochę się zaczerwienił i rozerwał jakiegoś krzaczora. Noel: To było bardzo czułe i.. dziękuję. Cilia: Tak się cieszę. Westchnęła i szarpnęła za jedną z lian. Cilia: Ta dżungla jakoś jest za gęsta. Spadła liana i ona zerwała sobie jedną lilię i wczepiła we włosy. Cilia: Ale i cudowniejsza. Noel: Mnie bardziej martwi coś innego. Uderzył w krzak i nagle wskoczyła mu ropucha na twarz. Noel: Co to jest! Zaczął biegać jak oszalały i walnął w drzewo. Cilia: No.. Zaraz! Wpadła na pomysł. Zdjęła pasek od spodni i uderzała w lianę. Po kilku uderzeniach udało się jej sprawić, że pękła i spadła. Cilia: Bolało.. auć. Noel: Mnie podobnie. Zauważyła go leżącego, spoglądał się na nią a jej nagle spadły spodnie. Ona zawstydziła się i szybko odbiegła. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widziałem zakazany owoc.... Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za wstyd. Noel: Pomóc ci? CIlia: Nie. Trzepotała się w krzakach. Cilia: Poradzę sobie to kobiecy problem. Nerwowo chciała włożyć pasek z powrotem ale z nerwów nie mogła. Noel: Potraktuję to jakby nie miało miejsca. Dotknął swojej twarzy ścierając obślizgłe gluty żaby. Noel: Fu.. jak to śmierdzi. Ścierał dalej, ale niestety smrodu nie mógł się pozbyć. Dżungla, szlak po kotle Tymczasem Marcus, który dokładnie wiedział gdzie jest wioska szedł spokojnie utartym szlakiem gdzie turlał się kocioł. Marcus: Ahh tak spokojnie. Podszedł i wziął jedną z lian. Marcus: A teraz. Związał ją niczym lasso. Marcus: Czas na niewielkie polowanie. Spojrzał w krzaki które się dziwnie poruszyły. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): To mi przypomina jak polowałem na tych cieniasów w szkole. To była zabawa kiedy wisieli i płakali i jęczeli. To był miód na moje serce. Zaczął szybciej biec, ale nagle stanął. Spoglądał podejrzanie na krzaki. Było widać, że coś za nim podążał. Marcus: Czas na... Zarzucił lianą i związał jednego z tubylców który ich szpiegował. Szpieg: Wrógg! Nagle zatkał mu usta i podszedł do niego. Marcus: Jak mi przykro. Trzepnął mu w głowę i zaciągnął w krzaki. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Podstawowa zasada. Wkradnij się w szeregi wroga wyglądając jak on sam. Po pięciu minutach wyszedł obrany w strój tego wojownika. Marcus: No to nie jest najprzyjemniejsze. Dla zabawy potrząsł spódniczką z suchych liści. Marcus: Ale przyznam, że wygodne. Szedł dalej w stronę wioski, w krzakach leżał związany zwiadowca w jego ubraniach. Gdzieś niedaleko wioski Oboje dalej szli skradając się. Cilia: Kurczę.. dlaczego tutaj tyle owadów jest. Machała odstraszając muchy. Noel: Czekaj. Zatrzymał ją na chwilę. Cilia: Tak? Odwrócił się i na twarzy miał kilkadziesiąt krost. Noel: Mam coś na twarzy? Cały czas mnie swędzi. Zaczał drapać aż nagle jedno prysło. Cilii zrobiło się niedobrze. Cilia: Wyglądasz .. normalnie. Noel: Naprawdę? Dzięki, bałem się że coś się stało. Cilia:'Jest dobrze, ale.. ''Zerwała parę liści i przykryła mu twarz. '''Cilia: Może.. to troszkę pomoże bo masz wysuszoną twarz. Noel: O dziękuję. Jesteś naprawdę miła. Cilia: Oj ja lubię pomagać. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Oww.. brzydzę się sobą.. okłamałam go. Ale przez to jest szczęśliwy. Więc to dobrze. Nie chcę mu psuć humoru. Noel:'To jesteśmy blisko? '''Cilia:'Chyba tak.. byłam tam i idziemy w dobrym kierunku. Na chwilę go zatrzymała i zerknęła przez krzaki. Zobaczyła niewielki ognisko i słomiane chatki. '''Noel: I co są? Bo chyba zaczynam ślepnąć. Cilia: Sama nikogo nie widzę. Wyszła na czworaka przed siebie, ale nagle zauważyła jak dwie włócznie się przed nią skrzyżowały. Cilia: Heeej. Żołnierz 1: Zobacz! Wyciągnął jeden list gończy. Żołnierz 2: Hmm.. to nie wąż. Cilia: Wąż? Spojrzeli się na nią. Żołnierz 1: Co wiesz o wężu! Przystawił jej włócznie pod nos, a ona wstała. Cilia: Może dojdziemy do porozumienia. Noel: Kto to? Nagle wyszedł z krzaków. Żołnierz 2: A to co? Cilia: Mój kolega z show. Nagle zdziwili się i westchnęli. Żołnierz 2: Oni są stamtąd gdzie bogini!! Żołnierz 1: Wspominała o nich! Cilia: Bogini? Żołnierz 1:'Nasza bogini i wyznawczyni oraz kreatorka mody Cassie! ''Nagle się oboje zszokowali. '''Cilia: A co ona mówiła o nas? Żołnierz 2: Mówiła o dwóch zdrajcach którzy byli dla niej niemili ale nie wiemy kto ją skrzywdził. gdybyśmy wiedzieli pożarlibyśmy ich żywcem! Przełknęła ślinę nie wiedząc co robić. Po chwilo Noel zdjął tą maseczkę z liści. Miał nieco mniej bąbli, ale zostały mu trzy wielkie. Noel: Już lepiej widzę! Żołnierz 2: AAA! Dorwała go skrzekoczka! Rzucili się na niego i zaczęli go tłuc. Cilia: Spokojnie! Całą czwórką zaczęli się szarpać. Przy murze do wioski Marcus spojrzał zza krzaków z lornetki którą zrobił z dwóch kawałków pni. Marcus: Hmmm.. Rozejrzał się szukając wejścia w drewnianym murze. Widział też dwie wieżyczki. Marcus: Chyba od ostatniej wizyty wzmocnili umocnienie. Zerknął na fosę, gdzie zobaczył w fosie krokodyla. Marcus: I zaopatrzyli się w zwierzątka. Odsunął się i zaczął rysować coś patykiem. Marcus: Hmm.. więc zobaczmy. Rozrysował sobie mały plan muru. Marcus: Więc może.. przypalić bombką wierzę, czy od razu wziąć szturmem ich. Tymczasem na murze jeden z tubylców zszedł. Posterunkowy: Co tam jest! Nerwowo się spojrzał, lekko wychylając ale pozostając niezauważonym. Posterunkowy: Wychodź! Zobaczył dziwnie ubranego tubylca nieprzypominającego pozostałych. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widać, że ta nieudolna tutaj była. Posterunkowy: Wyjdź albo zaraz strzelimy dawką strzałek usypiających. Pozostali się szykowali gdy nagle wyszedł. Marcus: Wróciłem z misji zwiadowczej. Wszystko czysto. Posterunkowy: A co z tym wybuchem? Skołowany nie wiedział co mówić, więc mówił licząc na szczęście. Marcus: To był tylko gejzer wody z podziemnej jaskini. Tubylec się dziwnie spojrzał, ale po chwili uśmiechnął. Posterunkowy: Dobrze się spisałeś. Teraz proszę wracaj do wioski. Nakazał otworzyć bramę. Marcus: Dziękuję. Zrobił gest taki jak Cassie miała w zwyczaju robić. Tubylcy byli mile zaskoczeni. Posterunkowy: Więc nauki bogini do ciebie dotarły. Pokierował się w stronę mostku będąc trochę zaskoczony. Marcus: Bogini? Ja.. kie to szczęście. Wszedł na zwodzony most a po schodach zszedł posterunkowy. Posterunkowy: Witam ciebie ponownie. Proszę byś poszedł ze mną. Wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do środka zadowolony. Marcus: Dobrze. Zniknęli gdzieś za zamkniętą bramą. Kamienny domek Posterunkowy wszedł do pozornego domku , który przypominał coś jak posterunek policji. Posterunkowy: Proszę usiądź. Posłusznie, nie chcąc wzbudzić podejrzeń usiadł. Posterunkowy: Więc powiedz, czy naprawdę to był gejzer? Marcus: Tak, kilka mil stąd. Udało się znaleźć. Podszedł on do biurka i walnął pięścią w biurko. Posterunkowy: Łżesz! Spojrzał się na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Marcus przesunął ręką, żeby chwycić w razie czego za bombkę. Posterunkowy: Znowu kłamiesz, żeby nie dowiedzieć się prawdy. Marcus: Prawdy? Posterunkowy: Tak! O naszej wspaniałej bogini z kwiatem we włosach lśniącej niczym kryształ. Chłopakowi zebrało się na wymioty jak to usłyszał. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): No tak.. nikt cię nie lubi to zadawaj się z głupimi. Ah ta Cassie. Fuu! O czym ja myślę?! Marcus: Więc Cassie jest naszą boginią? Prawie by spawiował po tych słowach. Posterunkowy: Ona nam pokazała wiele dobrodziejstw! Stworzyliśmy komisariat, zaczęliśmy budować zwykłe domy, mamy kanalizację oraz niezwykle fantastyczne ubrania z bawełny. Pokazał swój sweter z którego nagle odpadł jeden guzik. Marcus: Właśnie widzę. Posterunkowy: Więc teraz dostąpisz zaszczytu! Marcus: A na czym ona ma polegać? Posterunkowy: Stworzymy własny pokaz mody! Marcus: Chyba sobie żartujesz. Zaczął się śmiać, ale posterunkowy się nie śmiał. Marcus: Ty na poważnie!? NA POWAŻNIE! Posterunkowy: Nie unoś się gówniarzu! Znowu walnął, aż nagle z sufitu spadł jakiś plakat. Plik:Marcus-list.png Marcus: Hmm.. Ciekawi mnie skąd miała drukarkę. Dla pewności rozszarpał ten list. Posterunkowy: Masz w sobie za dużo agresji. Marcus: Wiem o ty.. Posterunkowy: Więc tym bardziej ten pokaz ci się przyda! Marcus: A mam pytanie.. kim był Marcus? Posterunkowy: Marcus? Aaa wąż! To był potworny stwór którego przezwyciężyła nasza bogini żeby pokierować nas i naszych ludzi! On ukradł i zniszczył nasz święty kocioł. Marcus: Miał powód. Walczył o pieniądze. Posterunkowy: Nie wiem co to jest. Marcus: Oww. Posterunkowy się spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie miał czasu się dociekać i złapał go i zaciągnął na pokaz. Posterunkowy: Liczę, że nie masz alergii na kokosy. Marcus: Na kokosy? Z oddali zobaczył okropny strój i się załamał samym widokiem. Plac w wiosce Wszędzie były rozstawiane ławki, a Cilia i Noel byli związali na palach. Obok stała wetknięta pochodnia. '' '''Cilia:' Co z nami.. zrobicie? Żołnierz 1: Zapewne was zjemy. Noel : Ale po co tyle opału! Szarpnął nogą przewracając trochę chrustu. Drugi żołnierz odgarnął. Żołnierz 1: Wciąż czuć twój smród i trzeba będzie cię mocniej przypiec. Przystawił mu włócznię do szyi. Żołnierz 1: I uspokój się zanim zadzieję cię jak szaszłyka. Cilia: Ale my jesteśmy niesmaczni widzisz? Nagle koło nich przeszedł odziany w bogaty strój człowiek z złotym naszyjnikiem. Cilia: A ten to? Żołnierz 1: Jak śmiesz tak mówić o naszym wodzu! Noel: Spokojnie.. nie wiedzieliśmy. Próbował złapać oddech ale liny były za ciasne. Noel: Niech ktoś pomoże! Żołnierz 1: Ogarnij się! Przystawił mu włócznią i pogroził przez chwilę. Żołnierz 1: Macie i tak zaszczyt móc tutaj być. Nagle drugi żołnierz dołożył podpałki. Cilia: Ale... ale nas nie zjecie? Żołnierz 1: Zaczniemy po pokazie! Oblizał swoje usta wąchając Noela, ale nagle mu mina zrzekła. Żołnierz 1: Ciebie to specjalnie trzeba będzie przypiekać dłużej. Poszedł sobie nieco dalej i przez dłuższą chwilę musieli obserwować. Noel: Więc Cassie nimi rządziła przez moment. Cilia: W sumie miała dobre serce bo im pomogła. Noel: Mnie niepokoi co innego. Cilia: A co? Noel: Nie wiem.. może to że to ludożercy. CIlia: Ja nie wierzę w to. W serduszkach na pewno trzymają trochę dobra. Noel: Zobaczymy. Choć. Rozejrzał się i widział jak rozstawiali stragany. Noel: Mam teraz ochotę na podebranie im. Cilia: Ekhemm... Noel: No naprawdę nie mogę? Cilia: Mówiłeś że się zmienisz. Pamiętam. Noel: Niech ci będzie. Westchnął i rozglądali się na przygotowania. Cilia: Właściwie to oni chyba coś będą świętowali. Noel: Lubię festiwale, bo gubią często monety. Cilia: Nom podobnie. Szczególnie kiedy nie chcą mnie zjeść. Zaczęła się nerwowo szarpać. Żołnierz 2: Przestań, nie rozerwiesz tej liny. Nagle podpalił pochodnie która buchnęła. Żołnierz 2: Liczę że lubicie płonąć żywcem. Cilia: To jest kusząca oferta, ale ja chyba wolę korzystać z piekarnika. Żołnierz 2: Pomyśl że jesteś na gazówce i to starczy. Noel: To on wie co to jest? Nagle oberwał tępym końcem włóczni w policzek. Pokaz Po jakiejś godzinie cały plac został przyszykowany. Plac został wypełniony publicznością a na główne miejsce przybył dość pokaźny człowiek. Noel: To wódz? Cilia: Chyba tak. Tymczasem zza kulis również obserwował go Marcus. Marcus: Aa więc tutaj skrywałeś się. I pomyśleć że mam cię na tacy. Widział również złoty naszyjnik. Nagle jednak zauważył coś innego. Marcus: A ci dwoje. Nagle jeden z modeli zabrał go. W międzyczasie wódz właśnie ściągnął swój płaszcz jak i naszyjnik. Westchnął głęboko i zawołał do ludzi. Wódz: Witajcie ludzie z wyspy Iksos. Jako że wkraczamy w nową erę będziemy dzisiaj świętować. Przez jeden dzień było nam zabłysnąć i oświeciła nas mądrość pewnej dziewczyny. Cassie stała się naszą boginią dzięki swemu poświęceniu i pomogła nam odżyć. Wskazał na dwoje pojmanych na palach. Wódz: I od dzisiaj porzućmy nasze haniebne czyny i powstańmy na nowo. Nie odbierajmy więcej życia ludziom. Cilia: Naprawdę .. Jakie to piękne. Zapłakała ze wzruszenia i szczęścia. Cilia: I ja w nią nie wierzyłam. Teraz mi tak głupio. Wódz: Jak widzicie ona została objawiona! Wypuścić ich. Żołnierze posłusznie rozcięli liny wiążące ich. Wódz: Zapraszam was na pokaz. Ludzie skupili się teraz na scenie, a Cilia i Noel zostali zaprowadzeni do wodza. Wódz: Miło was gościć. Już kiedyś byliście chyba tutaj. Noel: No może odwiedziliśmy was. Cilia: Ale wtedy no.. trochę się was baliśmy. Wódz: Teraz nie macie już czego. Proszę, rozgłoście się i obejrzyjmy pokaz. Cilia: Dziękujemy. Ukłoniła się i zajęła miejsca. Noel: Mi też jest.. Chciał ukradkiem zabrać, ale żołnierz ukuł go włócznią. Noel: Dobrze już siadam. Wódz: Hahaha! Więc zaczynamy! Nagle zaczęli grać na instrumentach a na scenie pojawili się modele w różnych strojach zaprojektowanych przez Cassie, kiedy była na wyspie. Nagle oboje spostrzegli chłopaka. Noel: Marcus? Szedł w kokosowej bieliźnie, przeznaczonej na plażę. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak bardzo komuś padło na mózg i zaprojektował te gacie z kokosów! One strasznie swędzą!!!! Wódz: Marcus? Cilia: To Marcus.. wąż z naszego programu. Wódż: Toż to wróg naszej wyspy! Nagle wyciągnął miecz, a żołnierze utworzyli szyk. Marcus: Do cholery milczeć nie potraficie. Zerwał stanik i wziął dwie bomby i rzucił robią zamieszanie. Wódz z małym oddziałem ruszyli na niego. Cilia: Uciekamy.. Nagle wstała i pobiegła. Noel skorzystał z sytuacji i podwędził łańcuch. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): No co!? Mam pozwolić, żeby ten demon wszedł do finału? Marcus: Twardzi jesteście. Zamachnął się wyrywając włócznię i odepchnął z czterech na bok. Nagle miał dostać cios mieczem, ale zasadził kopa i ogłuszył wodza. Marcus: Tylko na tyle was stać? Spokojnie szedł, gdy jeden z nich szarżował schylił się przed uderzeniem i walnął go w brzuch. Znudzony odrzucił włócznię. Marcus: A teraz. Podszedł do miejsca wodza by zabrać medalion ale go nie było. Marcus: Ci... Zrobił wrogie spojrzenie i zaczął biec w pogoń. Plaża W międzyczasie Tori która się znudziła kąpała się w morzu. Tori: Jaki przyjemny relaks. Zanurzyła swoje bujne włosy i zamachnęła się nimi. Słońce odbijało krople wody i cała lśniła. Z oddali jej komórka postawiona na patyku robiła auto zdjęcia. Tori: Mhh seksowne ujęcie. Moje gusta. Hank: Mówi się me gusta. Spojrzała się i zobaczyła w oddali nadpływającą motorówkę z Hankiem. Tori: Oj już sms dotarł? Podpłynął blisko niej. Hank: Mówiłaś, że cię pożarli... Tori: Nieee, tak tylko powiedziałam. Nagle wysłała jakiegoś sms z odwołaniem ataku. Tori: Przepraszam że tak się martwiłeś. Zawiesiła mu się na szyi a on się zarumienił. Hank: Wiesz wszystko gotowe na finał. Tori: To cudownie. Dała mu buziaka z radości. Tori: Ale najpierw trzeba się dowiedzieć kto będzie w finale i kto stanie do dogrywki. Hank: To oni jeszcze nie skończyli? Nagle tupnęła wkurzona nogą. Tori: Eh.. pewnie obserwują piękną naturę i urządzili sobie wycieczkę. Hank: Spokojnie. Złapał jej kark i zaczął masować. Hank: Rozluźnij się. Tori: Ojjj. Przeszły ją ciarki na plecach i nagle cały stres odszedł. Tori: Moje gusta. Zbliżył się do jej ucha i szepnął. Hank: Mówi się me gusta. Tori: Ohh! Znowu się rzuciła i zniknęli z widoku siedząc w motorówce. Ucieczka Tymczasem para biegła przez ścieżkę zrobioną przez kocioł. Mieli wyjątkowe szczęście ponieważ brama była opuszczona. '' '''Cilia:' Daleko do plaży? Noel: Nie wiem, biegnijmy tą ścieżką. Dokądś prowadzi. Cilia: Może.. uważaj! Odepchnęła go lekko na bok i się cofnęła. Nagle ziemia się zapadła. Cilia: Pułapki. Noel: Dzięki, wolałbym nie wpaść. Cilia: Nie ma sprawy. Pomogła mu wstać i biegli dalej .Nagle jednak z oddali zaczął ich doganiać Marcus. Cilia: O nie.. goni nas! Nagle przyśpieszyła, tak samo jak Noel. Marcus: Tym razem takie pasożyty programu jak wy nie odbiorą mi zwycięstwa. Wyskoczył łapiąc za odstającą lianę. Noel: Cilia.. masz. W biegu wyciągnął i rzucił jej naszyjnik. Noel: Ja go zatrzymam. Jeśli ktoś ma być w finale to na pewno nie on. Zebrały się jej łzy w oku i zaczęła płakać w biegu. Cilia: Ale nie mogę cię tak zostawić. Noel: Zaufaj mi. Puścił jej oczko i się uśmiechnął. Noel: Poradzę sobie, w końcu jestem mistrzem zostawania w cieniu. Cilia: Ja się cieszę, że odzyskałeś pewność siebie. Noel: Gdy się jest w takich tarapatach wszystko się zmieni. Nagle zahamował a dziewczyna biegła. Cilia: Proszę bądź ostrożny. Nagle zmienił kierunek, a ona zniknęła z widoku. Noel: No to karaluch w końcu coś zrobi. Rozwścieczony wąż właśnie zarzucił liną związują mu ręce. Marcus: Więc sami.. nareszcie. W końcu mogę cię wykończyć własnymi rękoma. Noel: Wiesz możesz próbować. Uśmiechnął się do niego rozpromieniony. Marcus: Jak na kogoś kogo chcę zdeptać za bardzo się cieszysz. Noel: Bo ważne jest to.. że wiem. Spojrzał w górę. Noel: Że w końcu jestem czegoś pewny i nie chciałem tego ukraść na siłę. Plaża Po długim biegu Cilia dotarła na plażę. W międzyczasie Tori i Hank skończyli i rozstawili leżaki i się opalali. Cilia: Je.. Próbowała złapać oddech. Cilia: Jestem z naszyjnikiem. Tori: O mój. Cilia: Ja go nie ukradłam.. ale i tak się czuję winna. Tori: Ale on jest piękny. Podbiegła i wyrwała jej naszyjnik. Tori: Oj jak będzie mi pasował. Założyła go szybko na swoją szyję. Po chwili i Hank podbiegł. Hank: A gdzie chłopaki? Cilia: Oni.. w dżungli.. pojedynkują się. Tori: Ale mieliście dobiec tutaj! Miała się odbyć dogrywka! Pstryknęła każąc Hankowi iść. Cilia: Czekaj.. też idę. Tori: Jak chcesz.. jedno jest pewne. Uścisnęła jej dłoń. Tori: Jesteś pierwszą finalistką! Cilia: Nie ucieszy mnie dopóki tam nie pójdziemy. Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mogłaby do cholery jakieś uczucia pokazać! W końcu jest w finale co nie? Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego.. on naprawdę nie musiał mi oddawać. Całą trójką poszli w stronę gdzie toczył się pojedynek. Ścieżka do wioski Miał związane ręce i spoglądał się na rywala, który miał zapał w oczach. Marcus: Zgniotę cię jak mrówkę! Noel: Spróbuj! Wkurzony szarpnął go do siebie, ale szmugler odgryzł lianę. Noel: Hah! Nagle wypluł to co odgryzł. Noel: Jak to okropnie smakuje. Nagle Marcus zaszarżował i chciał mu zdzielić, ale Noel padł przechodząc miedzy jego nogami i uciekł. Szybko chwyciła za jedną z odstających paproci i strzelił nią w Marcusa. Marcus: O żesz ty. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wyszło mi ? Uuu może jestem twardzielem, ale tego nie dostrzegałem. Noel: Łap! Szybko zebrał kamienie i rzucił w niego, ale większość uniknął i jednego złapał i odrzucił. Marcus: Ja to wygram! JA! Gdy Noel robił unik, Marcus podbiegł i walnął go w brzuch i odrzuciło go. Noel: Cholera.. to bolało. Na poważnie. Marcus: Taka miernota nie zasługuje na miejsce w finale! Nawet na ostatnie miejsce byś nie zasłużył. Podbiegł i złapał go i uniósł. Marcus: Lecz teraz.. zero litości. Zamachnął się i zasadził mu cios. Ten odleciał daleko i nie mógł wstać. Na policzku pojawił mu się siniec. Noel: Może to przegram. Marcus podszedł i depnął nogą przygniatając go. Marcus: Przegrałeś na pewno! Specjalnie cisnął, żeby zrobiło mu się duszno. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki, zauważył w oddali Tori i Hanka jak i Cilię. Tori: Ej! Ogarnij się człowieku! Nie!! Marcus: Teraz!? Ogarnąć się!? Wybuchnął śmiechem i przygniatał go dalej, ale nagle gdy się obrócił, otrzymał prosto cios w szczękę od Cilii i odleciał. Noel spojrzał w gorę i zobaczył Cilię. Tori zszokowana się zatrzymała. Tori: Miała dogrywka odbyć się na plaży, no ale.. Marcus widziałam jak wygrywałeś i jesteś w finale! Ten jednak wstał i dotknął ręką swoich ust. Marcus: Mhahaha .. Wygrałem! Tori: Fuu.. co to za strój.. Marcus: Spokojnie. Spojrzał na bok, gdzie wciąż leżał zwiadowca. Marcus: Zaraz wróci do normy. Odwrócił się pokazując swoją szatańską twarz, a z kącika ust ciekłą mu krew od uderzenia. Cilia: Noel.. nic ci? Noel: Bywało gorzej. Ledwo co podniósł się a ta go złapała. Cilia: Ja.. ja.. przepraszam. Noel: Ale za co? Chciałem być w finale, ale widać.. nie mogłem. Teraz liczę. Złapał ją za rękę. Noel: Liczę, że dasz sobie z nim radę. Długo nie czekali i zrobili to . Pocałowali się szczerze. '' '''Hank:' Owww.. to takie.. piękne. Wyciągnął chusteczkę i się wysmarkał. Tori: No cóż.. więc trzebaby wrócić. Cilia z Noelem szli w parze nie rozdzielając się. Tori szła z Hankiem a za nimi potem dogonił ich Marcus który przebrał się w zwykły strój. Morze, Motorówka Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): No w końcu.. ta wyspa jest chora , jak większość rzeczy tutaj. Ale najważniejsze zrobione. Skopałem jednego i jestem w finale. To się teraz liczy. Jeszcze tylko jedna nic niewarta przeszkoda i trzy miliony są moje. Absolutnie nie ma mowy o przegranej. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ja zrobiłam dzisiaj coś czego w życiu bym się nie spodziewała. Uderzyła człowieka , ale nie jest mi przykro. Zasłużył sobie na to ! Wątpliwości bra ! Za bardzo nasz wszystkich skrzywdził i odpłaciłam mu się. '''Noel ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie żałuję , że nie dostałem się do finałowej trójki. Ale zyskałem coś lepszego. Naprawdę polubiłem Cilię i to był mój pierwszy prawdziwy , czuły pocałunek. Ale ćśśś.. ''Cała piątka siedziała w motorówce. Hank i Cilia zajmowali się Noelem , Marcus siedział sam z boku, a Tori kierowała łodzią. '''Tori: Wesoło się z wami płynie. Marcus: Wisi mi to. Cilia: Ja mam podobnie dość. Spoglądała na Marcusa a on na nią. Widać w było w oczach bijącą nienawiść do drugiej osoby. Marcus: To co z nim zrobiłem to zapowiedz tego co czeka cię w finale. Cilia: Popraw sobie lepiej szczękę i zmyj krew. Marcus: Haha! Taka.. Cilia: Dziewczyna jak ja dała ci taki cios, że jęknąłeś? Jak mi nieprzykro. Warknął i odsunął głowę podobnie jak ona zajęła się bandażowaniem Noela. Noel: Dziękuję za pomoc. Cilia: Wiesz że lubię pomagać. Nagle poprawił się jej humor. Noel: Wiesz nawet się cieszę. Rywalizacja z tobą to nieprzyjemna wizja. Cilia: Spokojnie, odpoczywaj. Tori: Ale wy nie macie jak! Na tym kończymy półfinał. Cóż nie było wystrzału z armaty, ale co tam. Zapewniliśmy wam wiele rozrywki! Wszyscy znamy finalistów. Marcus i Cilia staną do boju o fortunę ! Więc wytrzymajcie widzowie, bo już niedługo finał Wyspy Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie! Nagle zerknęła na szyję. Tori: Zaraz?! Gdzie mój naszyjnik!? Hank: Kończy się czas, więc żegnamy! Nastąpiło nagle ściemnienie ekranu. Klip specjalny Nagle wódz znalazł się na ścieżce. Wódz: Przeszukać wszystko! Na pewno! Nagle przybył zwiadowca. Zwiadowca: Wodzu! Napadli mnie, proszę zobacz. Przyniósł mu naszyjnik i kartkę. Wódz zaczął czytać i się uśmiał. Wódz: Ta dziewczyna ma naprawdę złote serce. Widać to po niej. Odwołać poszukiwania. A ty jesteś wolny. Zwiadowca i żołnierze rozeszli się. Wódz: Hahaha! Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki